This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electromagnets for operating clutches, valves or other actuating elements have been known for many years and are very common. In this case, two different designs are customary in respect of the interface between the electromagnet and the actuating element; in a first design, both components are permanently connected to one another because they contain a common part or several common parts. A common part is usually the pole of the electromagnet.
In a second design, the components are joined and fastened to one another either by caulking or screwing.
Screw-connection provides many advantages, but has the disadvantage that, during the screw-connection process, particles become detached from the threads, it being possible for said particles to enter the functional hollow spaces in the components and there to have adverse effects on functioning. If seals are located in the vicinity of the threads, the function of these seals can be adversely affected by the particles, or said seals may even be damaged.
If the actuating element is a valve, seals are generally arranged in the vicinity of the threads, and it is known that seals of this kind are damaged by particles.
Document EP 2 535 626 A1 describes a screw-connection arrangement comprising an adjacent seal which is protected against particles from the screw-connection arrangement by virtue of a close fit.